


Tummy Rubs

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Grimmons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Simmons was the only one person in the whole universe who knew Dexter Grif’s second weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Simmons likes to make Grif squeeze into his thin shirts and give him belly rubs and Grif always falls asleep after like 10 min of belly rubbing and Simmons lays on top of him slowly drifting off to sleep of the sounds of grif sleeping going up and down on his belly :)

Lieutenants Bitters and Matthews wouldn’t believe you if you told them that Dexter Grif had a weakness that quite possibly equaled his weakness for food.  
They would laugh in your face if you told them that sometimes it could be his greatest weakness. They would say that you’re lying and that there was nothing in this world that could sway Captain Dexter Grif more than the promise of a warm apple pie or a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a stuffed crust.  
  
“Trust us,” They would say. After all, they knew their Captain best.   
  
Richard Simmons, however, knew their Captain even better.  
  
Richard Simmons was the only one person in the whole universe who knew Dexter Grif’s second weakness.  
   
In fact, Richard Simmons was the only one capable of knowing it, the only one capable of taunting him with it. He wouldn’t, however, abuse this knowledge because it was also a weakness that Richard Simmons shared, albeit in a slightly different fashion.  
  
The two had returned to their room for the evening after a day of strategising and training. Everyone in the rebel army shared a room with one or two other people. Such was the crammed living quarters. It was a quiet, relatively cool night and Simmons and Grif were laying in each other’s company, chatting about their days. At some point, Simmons had curled up beside Grif, one pale freckled hand resting atop his stomach. Grif had liked the feeling of the gentle weight there and had said nothing as he told his story about how Matthews was _still_ a kiss-ass and that Bitters was maybe a little bit _too much_ of a maverick. He didn’t know when Simmons had started rubbing gentle circles on his tummy over the taut material of the casual shirt he was wearing but it felt really nice and Simmons’ hand was warm so he let it be.  
  
Simmons was talking about something smart that Jensen had done (Grif wasn’t paying too much attention) but Grif was having a hard time focusing on what he was talking about. The slow, even motions of Simmons’ hand was just so relaxing and he just couldn’t keep his eyes open too much longer. He hummed as Simmons spoke, both as an indicator he was listening and that he was enjoying the tummy rub.   
  
The combination of Simmons’ quiet voice and the soothing constant motion of his tummy rub lulled him to sleep in minutes.  
   
“Hey, jack-ass, are you even listening?”  
  
Simmons blinked in surprise when he heard a soft snort.   
  
“You’re asleep!?” he whispered furiously.  
  
There he was, telling Grif some really important details about his day (he’d spoken to Jensen without a problem!) and he _fell asleep!?_  
Despite his annoyance, Simmons smiled to himself. Simmons always found it kind of cute that a gentle tummy rub worked like a lullaby on his teammate and partner. Reaching over to turn the lamp off, Simmons settled himself beside Grif, his heard resting on Grif’s chest. Simmons listened to the sound of his soft breathing, and was lulled asleep by the gentle rise and fall of his body as Grif breathed.


End file.
